


Jeff the Killer: Rewritten

by pixelatedeyes



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Mild Gore, Reboot, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedeyes/pseuds/pixelatedeyes
Summary: I love Jeff the Killer but thought that it was worth a re-write, hope you enjoy! I wrote this at about 2 o clock in the morning, so don't judge!
Kudos: 5





	Jeff the Killer: Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeff the Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723852) by Creepypasta. 



> This is not my story! I just re-wrote it, I just made Jeff more angsty. This was just for fun, so I hope you enjoy :)

A new house. New friends. A new life to adapt to. When it came down to it, new was all there was in Jeff’s life. 

“Hey, Liu,” Jeff called after his brother. “Wait up!”

Liu turned around, a grin lighting up his boyish features. There always seemed to be a light inside of him, one that Jeff could never match. 

Ever since Jeff was a kid, all that there had been was darkness, utter darkness, consuming him completely. Sometimes, he would lie awake at night, hearing echoes of an inner desire, threatening to snap his sanity. The voices always told him that it would be easier for the string to snap. Better, even. 

For once in Jeff’s thirteen long years, he would be happy. 

But he couldn’t say any of this out loud to his brother. How could he ever understand? Jeff could bet his flimsy string of sanity that Liu had never felt the risk, the joy that resulted from giving in, from becoming something... inhuman. 

So, instead, what he said was: “Are you happy?

He received a baffled glance as an answer. 

Jeff amended, “In our new house, I mean.”

Liu smiled. “If mum’s happy, then I suppose I’m happy.”

If only it was that simple. 

***

If Jeff had to pin down the one day when it all started, it would be this one. The kind of plastic, perfect day when the sun was shining, the razor sharp beams fragmenting the vision of everyone who was unlucky enough to be caught in its path. 

Jeff was trying to unsuccessfully trying to shield his eyes, not even bothering to check beside him for Liu. They had been waiting for the bus for half an hour already. 

“I think we might be a little early,” Liu muttered.

“No shit,” Jeff snickered. “Maybe mum wanted to get us out of the house to do some spring cleaning?”

“Yeah. Have you seen the state of... fuck it! Have you seen the state of everything?”

“Everything?” Jeff was suddenly serious.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean that, Jeff. I’m just so stressed, ugh!”

Jeff looked at his brother. Took in the dark blue circles under his dark blue eyes.

“Maybe you just need some sleep.”

And in Jeff’s voice, there was something rooted deep within, something that Liu couldn’t quite identify, but nevertheless chilled him to the very bones. 

“Well, well, well.”

Jeff turned around at the sound of the smug voice, and immediately wished he hadn’t. A young boy, about thirteen, stood in front of them. His jacket seemed to swallow him whole, and his bike just comically emphasized the boy’s ridiculous smallness. Nevertheless, there was something threatening in the boy’s eyes.

“I’m Randy.” The boy had a ridiculous smirk plastered on his face. “This is Keith. And this is Troy.” Two other boys drew up behind him, and Jeff almost laughed out. Being held up by three dwarfs on their first day in a new town? Sounded about right.

“Okay, now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, I’d like you to hand me your wallet, please.” A psychotic smile spread over his face. “After all, it’s our town. It’s only fair that you pay us. As a token, if you like. Of your thanks.”

Jeff snorted. “Fuck off. I’m not paying you anything.”

Randy’s eyes darkened. “I regret you are mistaken.”

Slowly, leisurely, he took out a knife. “Give me the fucking money.”

Liu’s voice pierced the silence. “He SAID he’s not-”

That was when Randy jumped at Liu, knocking his diminutive form to the ground. The haze descended, and all Jeff could hear was Liu’s screams, the sharp sound of maniacal laughter, and whispers. Always the whispers. For a minute, he was paralyzed. Somehow, he wanted to stay here, trapped in this haze with the string of his sanity so deliciously hanging in front of his eyes. He wanted to sink into this feeling, the bathe in the beautiful screams of the suffering. 

Then, it snapped. 

He felt a face crack beneath his fists, a knife in his hands. The smell of blood on his hands, translating into the scent of power. Randy screaming, oh it was music to his ears. Even when arms dragged him away from the beautiful sight of the boy with a knife in his shoulder, he remembered begging to be left alone with the screams for just a few more minutes.

Maybe he didn’t say it out loud, though. Maybe things would’ve been different if he hadn’t stayed mute as Liu screamed at him. Maybe they would’ve all finally understood. 

But he didn’t.

So, as he ran away from the scene with Liu following suit, he was left to experience the snapping of the string for just a few more minutes. 

***

“What the hell is this, Jeff? What is everyone going to think of me? You’re a selfish, selfish boy! You stabbed him! Stabbed!”

“I did not stab him! It was self defense! He attacked first!” Jeff looked at the police officer with pleading eyes. “You’ve got to believe me!”

The officer sighed. “Look, kid. I feel sorry for you. I do. It’s hard doing my job. Try it some time.” He looked Jeff straight in the eye. “I’m sorry. We have witnesses, son. It’s a year in juvie for you.”

At that moment, Jeff felt his throat close up. He thought he might throw up.

“No!”

Jeff looked up, and standing at the top of the staircase was Liu. “It was me.”

“What? No!” Jeff choked out. “Take it back! Tell them it was me!”

If you looked at Liu from outsider’s perspective, you would see a headstrong young boy. 

But Jeff.

Jeff could see Liu’s bottom lip quivering. He could tell his brother wasn’t as strong as he let on.

“It was me,” Liu repeated. “Take me away.”

The screams. The bitter screams as Liu was bundled into the police car. Jeff didn’t want to sink into _these_ screams. Jeff wanted to undo his existence. He wanted to undo whoever was responsible for this pain.

“I’m sorry I blamed you, Jeff.” His mother put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to her. As if that was adequate. As if that would put together the string again. 

Nothing on this Earth could ever make him okay again. 

***

“Jeff, please get up.” His mum ceremonially threw open Jeff’s curtains, as Jeff hissed and jumped under his covers. 

“Get the hell out, mum!”

Jeff’s mum looked visibly stunned, but she shook it off and attempted to put on a happy face and cheerful demeanor. Someday, she had thought, Jeff would thank her for this. 

“Don’t be so rude. I’ve got a surprise for you!”

Jeff peeked out from beneath the covers.

“A surprise?”

“We’re going to a party!”

Jeff felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

“After...?”

“Oh, shut up. We all know what happened. Now get ready, we have to go soon.”

As Jeff reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, his mum shouted from down the corridor, “Wear something smart!”

A groan escaped him as he examined his sparse wardrobe. Eventually, he picked out a plain white hoodie and some black trousers.

As he came downstairs, his mum looked at him with visible disgust. 

“You’re wearing that?” She sighed. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

Jeff had never felt Liu’s absence so greatly as he felt in that moment.

***

The person who answered the door was not who Jeff was expecting to be the host of a party that the Woods family would be attending. She was wearing a floor length cherry-red evening gown, and she reeked of falseness and plastic smiles. 

An articifical smile framed her perfect mouth as she ushered Jeff and his mum into the house. 

“The kids are in the back. Make yourself at home,” she smiled at him.

He almost snorted. This place was about as homely as the grand canyon. 

Eventually finding his way through the intimidating maze of the house, he let himself into the back garden, where a bunch of little kids were already engaging in an intense water fight. He almost smiled at the bittersweet scene in front of him. He missed the times when his greatest worry was how much water was in his water gun. 

Briefly, his eyes locked with a raven-haired girl sitting by herself, reading a battered copy of Pride and Prejudice. He cautiously made his way towards her.

“Hey.”

She looked up, and a gentle smile flitted across her face. “Hey. I’m Jane. You’re Jeff, right?”

“That’s me! You’re the only person who’s actually held eye contact with me after what happened. I guess that means we have to be friends now. If you’d like to, I mean.”

She almost blushed. “I’d like that. Anyway, Randy’s an asshole. Served him right.”

He grinned at her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Before the silence could get more awkward, a little kid came up to Jeff. “Do you want to pway?”

Jeff laughed. “Oh no-”

Jane giggled. “Go on, Jeff. You know you want to.” Then, to the kids, “He’d love to.”

Jeff glared at her. He stood up. 

And damn it if he didn’t play a game of water fighting with a bunch of little kids. And damn it if he wasn’t smiling, laughing and dripping wet afterwards. 

Was he... momentarily happy?

Suddenly, there was a noise from the other side of the garden. Someone had jumped over the fence, and with a dreadful lurch of his stomach, Jeff knew who it was. 

It was Randy.

Dirt was smeared over his face and his hair stuck out every which way, but deep inside his eyes, there was a madness so deep rooted that you couldn’t separate the madness from him.

It had consumed him, entirely. 

“You’re going to die, Jeff.” He growled, and Jeff could feel every word inside him like a tremor. 

Randy leapt at him as Jeff attempted to run inside, panic fueling his steps. In his peripheral vision, he saw Jane stand up in alarm, but he longer cared. He just needed to run. 

A blow to the side of his head sent him sprawling on the ground. Randy stood over him. 

An ear splitting scream resonated as a vodka bottom smashed over Jeff’s head. Subconsciously, Jeff acknowledged that there was a trickle of blood running down his cheek. Maybe it was this that finally brought him to his senses. Maybe it wasn’t. But all he knew was that the string had been snapped.

There was no going back. 

Punch upon punch rained down on Randy’s face. Jeff gave into the feeling, the desire to sink deeper into the screams, the bathe in the beauty. Bliss overcame him as the one objective rose to his mind: kill. 

Somehow they ended up in the bathroom. Jeff remembered Randy pouring bleach over his head. Suddenly, a knife was in Jeff’s hand, and consequently, power. He knew exactly what he had to do with the slim, ruthless metal object in his hand.

But he stopped. Was Randy... laughing?

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, FUCKER?” Jeff yelled, spittle landing on Randy’s face. And yet still he laughed.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY?” Jeff shook Randy, over and over again, until his spittle became tinged with red. 

“What’s funny,” Randy croaked. “Is that you’re covered in bleach and alcohol.”

He took out a lighter.

“Go to sleep, motherfucker.”

Flames engulfed Jeff as the screams rose from his lungs, this time his own. How he would’ve loved to have gone to sleep at that moment, if only to be free from all of this. And yet, as the flames licked at him and the unbearable agony took a hold of his brain, the pain finally in control, he remembered thinking, “Go to sleep. I like that.”

Then, mercifully, darkness.

***

Jeff awoke to white.

His mum stood over him, tears of something or other flowing down her cheeks. He found he no longer cared. 

“Jeff! You’re okay,” she sobbed. Jeff just sat there in silence, letting these new sensations flow through him. 

“We were so worried! The good news is, Liu’s been released, because Randy’s friends confessed.”

Liu smiled, and this awoke something in Jeff. A type of hunger. How could Liu ever be happy when the string would never let Jeff be?

Hatred. The gooey, bubbling liquid of hatred engulfed Jeff as he sat there, his eyes wide and unblinking. 

Finally, after what seemed like years, he spoke. 

“Let me see my face.”

The nursed looked up from across the room. “We’ve been advised against it.”

When he spoke again, his low, gravelly voice held a hint of warning. “Let me see my face.”

Cautiously, she handed him a mirror. 

The long white bandages settled in his scarred hands as he unwrapped them from his face. What was once the pure white of material was now soiled with the dark, crimson stains of blood.

He held the mirror up to his face. 

His skin was completely bleached white, and one of his eyes was completely blank and pupil-less. Pink scars crisscrossed over the leathery monstrous map of his face. His bloodshot eyes stared back at this stranger, and slowly, and psychotic grin spread over his face.

“Hey. Jeff. It’s not that bad...”

“Not that bad? Are you kidding? I’m beautiful!”

Liu stared at this monster that had stolen the identity of his brother, and he felt his blood run cold. Jeff continued laughing. 

“My face goes perfectly with me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

A shaky voice pierced the silence that ensued. “Nurse... is my son... you know, alright in the head?”

_I’ve never been, mother_ , Jeff thought. _You just haven’t noticed. And you’ll pay for this._

“Oh yes, it’s completely normal. He should be fine in a couple of days...”

He drowned the nurse out. Finally, he was beautiful. Finally, he was pure. Finally, he was free. 

“I’m so beautiful! HAHAHAHA!”

***

Jeff’s mum awoke in the middle of the night to sound of noises form the bathroom. It sounded almost like crying. Jeff was sitting in front of the bathroom mirror, bloodstained tears running down his face. His leathery skin was so vulnerable, so white. So pure. God, he couldn’t stop smiling. 

The bathroom door creaked open. Jeff’s mum gasped at the sight in front of her. 

Jeff had cut slits into both of his cheeks, in a wide, leering, grotesque smile. 

“Jeff...” Her voice was a mere whisper. “What did you do?”

“Aren’t I beautiful, mum? I couldn’t stop smiling. It hurt after a while. So I cut a smile into my face.”

“And... your eyes...” she stammered. His eyes were rimmed in black, seemingly never closing. 

“I burnt my eyelids off. Now I can look at my face all day.”

Jeff took a step towards her, bloodied knife in hand.

“Aren’t I beautiful?”

“Y-yes, of course you are, honey, put the knife down-”

“Oh, so now you tell me I’m beautiful when I hold a knife to your throat? You should’ve told me earlier, mum. You should’ve realized I was suffering and saved me.” For a moment, sadness danced in his eyes, but then it was extinguished. “IT’S TOO LATE! BUT NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN BEG FOR MY FORGIVENESS?”

He smiled, his artificial grin increasing in diameter. 

“Go to sleep.”

With that, he stabbed her straight in the heart. The blood gushed out of the wound, warm and wet and alive. He reached into the cavity of her chest and pulled her heart out, like a prize, and leisurely licked his hands. His former mother’s eyes were blank and unseeing, but as the life drained from her pale face, he felt a joy grow in his own heart, like a cancer. 

Liu was sleeping in his room. He heard a faint movement, and as his eyes fluttered open, two black-rimmed, familiar eyes gazed down at him. 

“Shhh.” Jeff whispered. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
